rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Alabama (TFF)
Agent Alabama is a main character in The Freelancer Files. He first appeared in the trailer. Role in Plot Early Life Nothing is known of his early life but it is known he was abducted by Project Freelancer at an early age. Project Freelancer The Early Days He is secretly the director's son and was abandoned as a child. He was found by a group of nomads and was trained in several forms of martial arts such as tae kwon do, kickboxing, and kung fo. Meeting Alaska Getting at an age where he was able to live by himself he met Alaska at a gym. Later realizing that Alaska was as strong as him. He quickly challenged Alaska to a fight. After the punches were thrown and the two were injured. That's were the two became the best of friends. Later Missions Later on he along with his friends Ohio and Alaska was sent to Snowbound to kill the simulation troopers there as they learned to much about the Red and Blue war, as well as Project Freelancer. He used his camouflage ability to pose as a Blue Scout he had just killed. He falsely told the simulation soldiers that they were clear. While the other simulation troopers reload and prepare before setting out he runs and gets onto the chain gun of Agent Alaska's Warthog. The two drive up, with Alaska running over 3 soldiers, and he opens fire with the chain gun on the rest killing them. When Ohio compliments him on his work he takes pride. Dis-banning Shortly after that mission things got worse for Project Freelancer. Agent Maine rebelled, more Reds and Blues found out about the project. Eventually the UNSC learned of its evil intentions and shut it down. Alabama attempted to lead a normal life however he couldn't. Thus he, along with his old teammates Ohio and Alaska, plotted to break into the prison where The Director and The Counselor were being held and break them out. As a reward for saving them he was given an AI named Data. Data was one of the strong AIs. But agents Ohio and Alaska were not given AIs. Alabama was outraged with director. They begged the director for the AIs. Later they were both given AIs Ohio got Beta and Alaska got Fleta. The Break In The three went aboard a Pelican heading to the prison and Alaska used his camoflage to appear invisible. He snuck past the other soldiers and killed the caretaker of the prison block Alaska and Ohio were in and used his camoflage to pose as the caretaker. He administered a poison that would stimulate death to Ohio and Alaska in their food and then killed and took the place of the executioner. He "executed" them and brought their bodies to the mourge. There he administered the antidote and the two woke up. After explaining the plan to Ohio and Alaska they get 297 prison gaurds to work with them. Alabama admits he does not have a plan but Alaska tells him hes good at surviving and he will make one. Alabama listens to Alaska's story of being trapped under snow while working on a temple of sorts. They then go to war. During the aattack Alabama uses his camoflag to knock out California and New Jersey, who are attempting to snipe Alaska and Ohio. He also tosses a sniper rifle to Ohio. Later when Virginia has Alaska pinned down Alabama comes up behind her, still in camoflag and only the knife visible, and prepares to stab her before being stopped by armor lockdown. In lockdown he does not speak and just sits and stares. However once taken out of armor lockdown he is taken to a room by Agents Virginia and Louisiana. Recovering the Mother of Invention Rebuilding Personality Alabama is a cold hearted killer. He does not speak much and prefers stealth. He does show compassion for his teammates though. He also knew and was friends with Louisiana before the fall of Project Freelancer. Armor Alabama's armor is a hayabusa helmet3, Hayabusa chest plate 3 Raider chest plate 4 EVA Shoulders.Primary color is Steel and Secondary color is Crimson . However during Project Freelancer he had only an EVA helmet, Scout chestplate and Hayabusa shoulders. However his armor can change at any given moment thanks to his armor enhancement Camoflage. He often uses camoflage to escape, or use stealth in a mission. EVA Helmet,Mark VI Gen1 Scarred (Halo 5) Weapons Alabama's weapon loadout goes by the mission. If he is on a stealthier mission he will bring his Magnum, DMR, and SMG. If he is on a mission where direct conflict cannot be avoided he will bring his trusty chaingun and rocket launcher. However no matter what kind of mission he is on he will always *He used to be partners and best friends with Agent Maine. *He was the youngest of the three to be abducted into Project Freelancer.